October 28, 2011 Smackdown results
The October 28, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 25, 2011 at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. Summary While Christian was trying to convince Teddy Long to give him “one more match” for the World Heavyweight Championship, Raw's CM Punk and his Pipebomb Microphone decided to join the conversation – igniting a war of words between the two Superstars. After openly bashing Raw's Interim Raw GM John Laurinaitis, The Second City Saint – backed by an approving WWE Universe – suggested he and Christian battle it out. Teddy Long concurred, making the match official for the main event. In the culmination of a whirlwind match against the WWE Tag Team Champions, “Awesome Truth” hit Kofi Kingston for their explosive Little Jimmy Finale for the huge victory. Following the match, The Miz and R-Truth addressed John Cena's invitation to The Rock to be his tag team partner against them at Survivor Series. The outspoken duo made it clear that if The Great One does accept and the two charismatic Superstars don't destroy each other first, they would finish the job. The self-initiated “Barrett Barrage” by English Superstar Wade Barrett roared on, with a triumph over Trent Barreta. After punishing his determined opponent with his well-documented arsenal, he finished him off with Wasteland. While Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes sat in with the announce team, his adversary Randy Orton had his hands full in a hard-fought match-up with Dolph Ziggler – with Jack Swagger banned from ringside. This included an earth-shattering superkick by the bleach blond Superstar that nearly earned him the pinfall. But, in the end, The Viper found a way to strike the final blow, hitting the United States Champion with the RKO. After being unmasked by Sin Cara (Azul) one week ago, Sin Cara (Negro) showed his face to the WWE Universe, identifying himself Hunico. Daniel Bryan once trained with WWE Hall of Famer Shawn Michaels. While Tyson Kidd was the last graduate of the famous Hart Family Dungeon, training with Hall of Famer Bret Hart. An argument between the two former pupils over the release of “Bret Hart vs. Shawn Michaels: WWE’s Greatest Rivalries” DVD resulted in a match between them – in which Mr. Money in the Bank reversed the Sharpshooter to defeat Kidd with the LeBell Lock. Just five days after the World Heavyweight Title Match between Mark Henry and Big Show resulted in a collapsed ring at Vengeance, The World's Largest Athlete was ready for more. Henry soon interrupted the giant, denying him any possibility of a rematch, before threatening to get in the ring and finish the job right then and there. Although Big Show raised his fists for the confrontation, The World's Strongest Champion decided not to cross through the ropes. As CM Punk looked ready to put Christian away with the GTS, WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio suddenly emerged – distracting The Second City Saint long enough for his crafty opponent to regain the advantage. The disruption from The Mexican Aristocrat did not stop there. Later in the match– as his personal ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez jumped up on the ring apron to take the referee's attention – Del Rio pushed Punk off the top rope. Christian seized the moment, poised to hit the spear on his war-torn foe. However, before he could, Sheamus charged to the ring to even the odds. Although The Celtic Warrior did not enter the ring or physically interfere with the bout, his presence caused Christian to take his eye off the ball, giving Punk the opening he needed to finish him with the GTS. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Drew McIntyre defeated Johnny Curtis *Awesome Truth (R-Truth & The Miz) defeated Air Boom (Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston) (8:22) *Wade Barrett defeated Trent Barreta (2:31) *Randy Orton defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) (15:00) *Daniel Bryan defeated Tyson Kidd (2:34) *CM Punk defeated Christian (13:25) *Sheamus defeated ??? and Christian and Dolph Ziggler and R-Truth and Randy Orton and Sin Cara and The Miz and William Regal in a Dark 41 Man Battle Royal *John Cena defeated Alberto Del Rio © by DQ in a World Heavyweight Championship Match *Dark Match: John Cena & The Big Show defeated Alberto Del Rio & Mark Henry Other on-screen talent Image Gallery GM Theodore Long made a Christian vs. CM Punk main event October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.1.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.2.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.3.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.4.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.5.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.6.jpg Awesome Truth v Air Boom October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.7.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.8.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.9.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.10.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.11.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.12.jpg Wade Barrett v Trent Barreta October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.13.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.14.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.15.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.16.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.17.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.18.jpg Randy Orton v Dolph Ziggler October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.19.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.20.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.21.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.22.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.23.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.24.jpg Daniel Bryan v Tyson Kidd October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.25.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.26.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.27.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.28.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.29.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.30.jpg Mark Henry and Big Show met for the first time since Vengeance October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.31.jpg CM Punk v Christian October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.32.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.33.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.34.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.35.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.36.jpg October 28, 2011 Smackdown results.37.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #636 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #636 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events